


Camping

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsshake, new and tent.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> More est rel! I like est rel. Happy Sterek ftw. ♥♥♥ (I say, loving to torture our boys and read super angsty stuff, but shh, they always end up happy, it’s okay xD). This is for sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from June 8, shake, new, tent. Enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175056277217).)

Stiles watched Derek get out of the water, shake his fur, then smoothly change back to human only to grin at Stiles, who grinned back as his very naked boyfriend shamelessly walked over to their stuff and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist, then he came over to Stiles, and their brand new tent.

“You done?” Stiles asked and leaned up for a kiss, that Derek readily gave him.

“Mhm, s’mores now?” Derek asked against Stiles mouth, and Stiles grinned.

“Hell yeah,” he said and scrambled out of the tent to go sit by the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
